Please Believe Me
by DemonRider404
Summary: "I can't undo the things that led us to this place, but I know there's something more to us than our mistakes." Soul learns the hard way that he should probably watch his temper around Maka...SoMa songfic of Skillet's "Believe".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Skillet's "Believe". Everything belongs to its respective owners, I am merely borrowing them for my readers' entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me, I can't afford a lawyer...**

**Summary: _"_I can't undo the things t__hat led us to this place, b__ut I know there's something more t__o us than our mistakes._"_ Soul learns the hard way that he should probably watch his temper around Maka...SoMa songfic of Skillet's "Believe".**

**A/N: Soul is OOC. That is all.**

Please Believe Me

"Soul, all I'm saying is maybe you should spend a little less time with Blackstar and a little more time with me!" Maka said, trying desperately to keep her cool. Soul, however, made no such attempt.

"Why, Maka?" he yelled, "What's your problem with me hanging out with my best friend?"

"It's not that I'm mad about you hanging out-"

"Well, obviously, you are! Isn't that why you're cornering me?"

"I'm not corner-"

"Yeah, you are!"

"_Soul, could you just shut up and let me finish!_" Maka screamed. She took advantage of Soul's stunned silence to take a deep breath. Once she was sure she had her chagrin under control once more, she continued. "I'm not mad about you hanging out with Blackstar. I honestly don't care about that; I know people need friends. My problem lies with you not only _ditching school _to go hang out with him, but also ditching _me_! You're never even home for dinner anymore!"

"And what makes you think I want to hang around you?" Soul cried, rocketing into a standing position. He glared at Maka, baring his unnaturally sharp teeth. She cowered in fear, but then she straightened herself and glared right back; she would _not _be treated like this!

"Soul..." Maka stopped herself. She didn't want to get angry at Soul; she knew from their previous arguments that having them _both _about to blow up never ended very well. She took a deep breath and was about to speak again, but Soul interrupted her.

"You know what he says about you?"

"What?" Maka remained totally calm on the outside even though her stomach was in a billion little knots.

"He says I shouldn't even be your partner. You're weak, Maka!"

Maka's composure began to fade. Her shoulders tensed. Her hands balled into fists, and her eyes welled up with tears. Even though she felt like letting them all out, she choked them back; she would _not _let Soul see her cry! He glared at her.

"Anything you wanna say?"

Silence and a cold glare was the only response he got. He turned around and began walking away to his bedroom, when Maka finally spoke up.

"Is that what _you _think, though?" she called. He stopped dead, but gave her little more than a glance over his shoulder. He wouldn't answer her, so she asked what had really been on her mind.

"What if I left? Is that what you want? Would you even care?"

Soul looked away. Though he made no verbal noise, she could catch the slightest shake of his head.

"No, Maka," he finally said, glaring, "I wouldn't."

"Don't lie to me!" She took a step towards him and reached out a hand to put on his shoulder, but he whirled around to give her the coldest glare she'd ever seen from him. She stopped dead.

"I'm not lying!" he yelled, "I wouldn't care! Leave if you want, I won't even _think _about you!"

"You _are _lying, Soul!" she yelled back, more to herself than him, "I know you!"

"_Know _me? _KNOW _me? You never tried to _know _me! You just take control of me! Because your the meister, you think you can just boss me around and tell me what to do! I was _better _without you!"

"Soul...what's wrong with you?" Maka could barely manage a whisper. He looked away.

"Why do _you_ care?" he murmured.

"Do you really want to know?"

He grunted.

"Because I..." Maka shook her head. Soul turned and began to walk away again. When she was sure he was out of earshot, she murmured, "because I love you, Soul..."

Soul stopped briefly in the doorway, then, remembering that he was supposed to be angry at her, he growled and left.

* * *

><p>Maka had retreated into her bedroom. Crying, she packed her bag, thinking all the while of Soul. Those crimson eyes, that sly smirk. Even his lazy tendencies...she just...she loved them.<p>

She loved him.

But he thought she was crazy. Over-controlling.

Weak...

"_You're weak, Maka!_"

The words rang in her head repeatedly. The way his eyes and teeth had flashed at her. Almost like a threat...

She shook her head and walked over to her desk, where she opened her notebook, ripped a piece of paper out, and scribbled a note.

Completely abandoning her suitcase, Maka stormed through the house, and, still crying, stuck the note to the fridge, knowing that Soul often ate when he was mad. Then, wiping furiously at her tears, she murmured three final words: "I'm sorry, Soul."

* * *

><p>Soul stood by his bed, head in his hands. He ran his hands through his hair and blew out a breath of air, attempting to clear his anger-clouded mind.<p>

"Maka..." he groaned. He hated to make her mad like that, more so to hurt her. Looking back at all he had said, he felt more angry at himself than he ever had at her. He had yelled at her before, yes, but he'd never blown up at her quite like that...

"Well, guess it's time to start the apologizing process,"-that being going into her bedroom and begging her forgiveness then holding her until she stopped crying and continuously apologizing after that-"before she really _does_ leave..."

Soul's stomach screamed at him. He sighed.

"Food first, though, I guess."

With that, Soul turned and strode out the door, walking into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and opened it, then stopped.

_What _did that note say?

Shutting the fridge and looking at the newly scrawled note, Soul's heart plummeted.

"No..." he murmured, "No, she couldn't've!"

Soul felt tears stinging at his eyes. He re-read the note and collapsed to the floor, sobbing quietly.

"Maka, no..."

The words rang in his ears with Maka's voice.

_"Don't try to find me. I love you. I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>Three days had passed. Soul had spent every one of those three days sitting around the house, mainly in the kitchen, with his head in his hands and Maka's tear-stained note in front of him, trying not to cry.<p>

"_What if I left? Is that what you want? Would you even care?"_

He knew now that perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut and just cooled down first...what the hell _was _wrong with him? He loved her...

...but he admitted it too late. Soul was now in Maka's vacated bedroom, laying on her many pillows and simply inhaling that sweet scent. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting all the memories of her float through his mind, all the time they'd spent together, all the times she'd looked up and smiled at him. He had always longed to let out the words that always got caught in his throat as soon as he opened his mouth to say them: "I love you." He always covered up his sudden, dry-mouthed silence with something really, _really _uncool...presently, he sighed.

"No chance now," he murmured to himself, turning over to lie on his stomach and put his arms underneath Maka's abundant pillows, tilting his head to breathe in her smell, which had nearly disappeared at this point. Every now and then, he would leave the room for a couple minutes before walking back in, just to feel the smell hit him like a rock to the gut again.

Just as he sat up to do so, his ears perked up. Was that the front door opening and closing? He leaped up and ran towards the kitchen, throwing Maka's door open and in too much of a hurry to close it. He bolted towards the kitchen and stopped dead in the doorway, looking around breathlessly. The room was empty. He went to the front door. It was, indeed, just as he'd left it. He swore he heard Maka's door closing, and raced off in that direction. Again, it was open, as he'd left it. It must have been _his _bedroom door he'd heard. He bolted down the hallway, losing a couple of seconds slipping on the rug, before finally coming to his room. No, everything was still the same. Bathroom, maybe? Soul checked every room in the house, before finally hearing the front door open and close again. He dashed to the door and looked outside it. There was no-one. Had he finally gone crazy, literally lost his mind missing his meister?

He licked his dry lips and decided he needed to get out of this house, at least for a little while.

But first...

Soul concluded that there was one more thing he needed to do, though it was probably going to be cheesy as all hell.

* * *

><p>Maka, having found what she was looking for, bolted out of Soul's bedroom and out the front door before he could find her. Certain he would still be angry at her, she had, not wanting him to find her, done plenty of door-moving and made several distracting noises so she could find the object she now clutched to her bosom.<p>

After exiting the front door, Maka made a hard left and hurried out the gate, making another left and running around the back of the house. But rather than turning left again and into the back yard, Maka went straight forward. She ran the entire distance to the park, where Soul and the others had once pressured her into a game of basketball. She sank down onto the bench, and, looking around to make sure she hadn't been followed, stared at the object she had stolen: the journal Maka had gotten for Soul last Christmas. She wasn't quite sure what good getting into his private thoughts would do (or why in the world she was doing it) but...something just told her to. And, her mind dominated by thoughts of her partner, couldn't fight the instinct.

Maka flipped to the first page, skimming down the scrawled paragraphs, catching only small phrases.

_Okay, I can't really believe I'm using this thing, but...well, hell, Maka'll probably get mad at me if I don't...still kinda uncool...so dominating...wondered why..._

Frightened as to what else she would find, she flipped quickly through the pages, until she stopped dead at one particularly tear-stained page, dated from three days ago.

_...she left...I've even written songs about her...I wish I hadn't blown up so bad...just found the note stuck to the fridge...can't believe she left..._

There were several song lyrics below that entry and scribbled through the next few pages, all covered with old tears. She finally came upon the last entry, which sent _her _into tears. She couldn't stop staring at the two side-by-side pages:

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..._

The same three words were repeated until they took up two, three, four entire pages, that she could tell. The fifth and sixth undoubtedly said the same thing, they were just too illegible to really see...

Regardless, Maka slammed the book shut and raced back to the house.

* * *

><p>Maka ran into the house, flinging the front door open and not even bothering to shut it, hurrying into Soul's room, expecting him to be there. She threw his bedroom door away from her and stood there, staring expectantly into the empty room. She stood there, listening, for what, she didn't know; footsteps, opening doors, Soul's piano, anything!<p>

Silence answered her heart's calls.

_He probably left, too, _she thought, _after he realized—ah, thought I wasn't coming back._

Heartbroken, she turned to leave, when a fluttering piece of paper on Soul's bed caught her eye.

_Song lyrics, probably._

Still, curiosity getting the better of her, Maka inched forward to read the note. And when she did, she whimpered and fell onto the bed, holding a hand to her heart. It was a letter.

_Maka, _it read,

_ If you ever read this (which, I won't be surprised if you don't,) you've probably noticed that I'm gone. I'll probably be back, I just needed to get out and clear my mind. I just want you to know that I spent these last few days thinking of how to tell you that I was wrong, if I ever found you. I never thought I would ever say this, but… Maka, I lied to you._

_ When I told you what Blackstar said about you, well, it was kind of true. He said I shouldn't be your partner because I'm in love with you. He said it wouldn't work out because, well, look at your parents. The reason I stayed away from you so much is cause I just lost it every time I saw you and I knew you'd ask why I acted so strange, and...well, I know you can tell when I'm lying usually, and I wasn't sure how you'd respond if I told you the truth._

_ I know I said I wouldn't think about you if you left, but I lied about that too. You're all that's been on my mind for the past three/four days or so...and when I said I was better off without you? Maka, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. The best thing I ever did was agree to be your partner._

_ Maka, I'm sorry about what happened, I was a total ass and it was really uncool. If you can find it in your heart...forgive me? All I could ever want is for you to trust me and more than anything, love me like I still love you..._

_ When you finish reading this, just...leave me some sign that you came home, okay?_

_ I love you._

Maka sat cross-legged on Soul's messy bed, reading and re-reading Soul's letter to her. Finally, she burst into tears.

"I love you, too, Soul," she murmured between sobs and annoying hiccups, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Soul, seeing that it was fairly late, figured it was time he started back for the house.<p>

"She's not gonna come back," he told himself, staring off into the violet-red sunset, "you lost her. It's not cool to dwell..." he looked at his feet. "Gotta get over her," he murmured, turning around and walking away from the park, hands in his jacket pockets.

It took Soul a few seconds _after _walking into the house to realize that the front door had already been open when he'd gotten there. Shocked, he turned back around and, staring at the open door as though it was some sci-fi freak-creature, reached out nervously to shut it.

And then he heard it.

Somebody was crying.

Positive he was insane now, Soul carefully inched towards the sound and found himself staring towards the origin of the sobbing: his bedroom. His _open _bedroom...Soul suddenly wished he had a gun. But, the more he thought about it, the more familiar the crying sounded. He cautiously edged to his doorway, and stared disbelievingly at the petite blonde girl sitting on his bed, crying into her hands.

"M-Maka..." he forced out, tears welling up in his crimson eyes. Maka seemed to hear his choked whisper, as her head snapped up and she looked at him with a tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. Forget an hour, thirty minutes, maybe, this girl had been crying for _days._

Soul felt like exactly what everybody called him: a monster.

Nonetheless, Maka leaped up and ran towards Soul, deftly jumping on him with the force of a football player and wrapping her legs around his waist. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Soul, caught completely by surprise, let out a muffled cry and stumbled backwards, falling into the opposite wall. Careless about his own safety, Soul slipped his arms tightly around Maka's waist to make sure she didn't fall. Oblivious to the shock of falling into a wall, Maka moaned quietly and continued to kiss him. Soul eventually wrapped his head around what was happening and held her close to him, moaning when he felt their lips melt together. He closed his eyes, losing every sense except smell and touch.

That sweet, floral, woodsy scent that had teased his heart and mind and haunted his troubled dreams for the past three days floated into his nose, turning all else in his mind to a dull buzz. Kissing Maka was like kissing flower petals, her lips were soft and gentle, despite her determination and desire. Soul slowly rubbed her back, relishing the warmth of her back through the thin fabric of her shirt, with one hand, placed the other on her upper leg, exposed by her short skirt. Letting go of her lips and capturing them once more, Soul marveled silently at the silky smoothness of her creamy skin.

But most of all, he was just so glad to have her back. He broke away from her lips again and nestled his face into the crook of her neck, holding her close.

"God, Maka, I love you! Please, _please _tell me you believe me!" he cried, sliding down the wall so that he was sitting down with her knees on either side of his waist. She tangled her fingers in his hair, whispering softly in his ear.

"I love you too, Soul."

Suddenly not caring if it was cool or not, Soul let the tears fall down his face as he pulled his meister into a kiss once more.

* * *

><p>~<strong>"<strong>_**Believe" by Skillet**_~

_I'm still trying to figure out__  
><em>_How to tell you I was wrong__  
><em>_I can't fill the emptiness inside__  
><em>_Since you've been gone_

_So is it you or is it me?__  
><em>_I know I said things that I didn't mean__  
><em>_But you should've known me by now__  
><em>_You should've known me_

_If you believed when I said__  
><em>_I'd be better off without you__  
><em>_Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said__  
><em>_That I wouldn't be thinking about you__  
><em>_You thought you knew the truth__  
><em>_But you're wrong_

_You're all that I need__  
><em>_Just tell me that you still believe_

_I can't undo the things__  
><em>_That led us to this place__  
><em>_But I know there's something more__  
><em>_To us than our mistakes_

_So is it you or is it me?__  
><em>_I know I'm so blind when we don't__ agree__  
><em>_But you should've known me by now__  
><em>_You should've known me_

_If you believed when I said__  
><em>_I'd be better off without you__  
><em>_Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said__  
><em>_That I wouldn't be thinking about you__  
><em>_You thought you knew the truth__  
><em>_But you're wrong_

_You're all that I need__  
><em>_Just tell me that you still believe_

_Is it you or is it me?__  
><em>_I know I said things that I didn't mean__  
><em>_You should've known me by now__  
><em>_You should've known me_

_If you believed when I said__  
><em>_I'd be better off without you__  
><em>_Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said__  
><em>_That I wouldn't be thinking about you__  
><em>_You thought you knew the truth__  
><em>_But you're wrong_

_'Cause you're all that I want__  
><em>_Don't you even know me at all?__  
><em>_You're all that I need!__  
><em>_Just tell me that you still believe!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there ya have it: Totally random romance/angst fic. ^_^ Hope you liked!**

"**Believe" belongs to John Cooper and his band Skillet. While it is an epic song, I did not write it, John Cooper did (way to go on another awesome song! ^_^) so all the rights go to him. Thanks guys and please review! :3**


End file.
